Deng Ai
Deng Ai is a new character who is introduced in Dynasty Warriors 7. Before his playable appearance, he was an NPC Wei general since Dynasty Warriors 3. He was talented general of Wei with a famed ability to be able to instantly analyze a battlefield for the best places to store grain and position troops. He was discovered by Sima Yi and contributed to fighting off Shu's northern campaigns led by Jiang Wei. His height in the Dynasty Warriors series is 200 cm (6'7"). His height in Kessen II is 185 cm (close to 6'1") Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Deng Ai appears as a regular subordinate general for Wei or Sima Yi. In Dynasty Warriors 4, he is seen at Cheng Du. During the fifth title, he is a somewhat prominent general at the Wu Zhang Plains. In the Wei version of the stage, he is an officer under Zhong Hui, who sets up the catapults in order to repel the Shu forces. Conversely, Deng Ai prepares the catapults in the Shu version of the map. For his playable appearance, Deng Ai is first seen as a Wei general at Wu Zhang Plains, helping the offensive against Shu. He is later seen meeting Sima Zhao as they are on orders to assist Cao Shuang's conquest in Shu. While the campaign ends in failure, Deng Ai is pleasantly surprised by Sima Zhao's integrity and henceforth places his faith in the Sima family. He supports their efforts against Shu and Jiang Wei. During one such an encounter at Tianshui, Deng Ai and Guo Huai are ordered to rescue the surrounded Sima Zhao. Guo Huai's heroics leads to their seemingly turnaround victory. However, he and his men soon discover Guo Huai's corpse and are faced with Jiang Wei's swift counteroffensive. As opposed to losing their drive by the death, Deng Ai commands the men to fight in honor of the departed general's memory. As such, they have a resounding victory over Shu. When Jiang Wei launches the invasion at Duangu, Deng Ai and Zhong Hui are ordered to stop their foe. Deng Ai attempts to conduct the formation rationally and with careful planning, but Zhong Hui refuses to accept his authority and hastily leads the troops. With the Wei army trapped soon after, Deng Ai is impressed by Jiang Wei's cunning but moves to counter. After he rescues Zhong Hui, Deng Ai personally defeats Jiang Wei and causes a second withdraw. Deng Ai leads his men to take the mountain path for the final battle at Chengdu. They encounter a mysterious fog, and phantoms of Zhuge Liang haunt the Wei troops. Remaining calm throughout their supernatural encounter, Deng Ai dispels the illusion to restore moral and continues the march to Chengdu without further incidents. He is last seen joining the subjugation forces within Shu. In his first Legendary Mode, Deng Ai fights Sun Quan and the Wu forces with only a few allies as the main forces are busy with Shu. His second Legendary Mode is Zhong Hui's rebellion, and Deng Ai protects Sima Zhao from the traitor and Jiang Wei. Kessen If the player chooses to fight Cai Wengi during Wei's story, he will appear as her subordinate general in Kessen II. If Cao Cao rides alone to greet him, he will be touched by the conqueror's trust in him. After locating the real Cai Wengi, he joins Wei. Character Information Development Deng Ai was created to be seen as a chiseled general of many years of experience. To emphasize his years on the battlefield, he was given a buff physique to toughen his body. The selective usage of metal for his outfit is to emphasize his role as the muscle power for Jin. Since his bandanna conceals his eyebrows, it makes it intentionally difficult to perceive his emotions. The producer believes it lets him be a taciturn and persuasive character. Deng Ai is meant to be a brash looking yet sincere character for Jin. Personality For his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Deng Ai is a Wei general who once acted as a minster in office. After witnessing Sima Yi's intellect, however, he decided to return to the battlefront and watch over the troops during the campaigns against Shu. He has a hobby of looking at maps and, to preserve their accuracy, he is cautious of the war changing the geography. Voice Actors *Christopher Sabat - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Steve Blum - Kessen II (English-uncredited) *Masato Obara - Dynasty Warriors 7, Musou Orochi 2 (Japanese) *Takehiko Watanabe - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Deng Ai is affiliated with the lance in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , , : Charges forward with his lance. :Drill Bombardment: : Throws a bomb down in front of him then drills his lance into the ground. :Bonecracker: R1 + : Grapples his opponent, puts them into an armbar and breaks their arm. Historical Information In 263, he took part in the war to conquer Shu Han with Zhong Hui. Jiang Wei fended them off somewhere south of Hanzhong. Deng Ai suggested to pass troops through Yinping but Zhong Hui rejected the idea. Deng Ai then carried out his own plan with his son and troops and it turned out to be a great success. They eventually managed to enter Chengdu, and the Shu emperor Liu Shan surrendered. Jiang Wei, however, did not want the Kingdom of Shu to fall. He was determined that Zhong Hui wanted to rebel against Wei. They united, defamed Deng Ai, and ordered the officer Wei Guan to capture him. Jiang Wei's plan failed and the Army killed Zhong Hui and Jiang Wei. These soldiers tried to rescue Deng Ai, but Wei Guan feared that they might take vengeance on him so he killed Deng Ai. Deng Ai, prior to his appointment, was often harassed because of his stuttering problem, a fault which he used to his advantage in speaking with his superiors, who often regarded his curious stuttering as jokes or witty expressions. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Dengai-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render DengAi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Original downloadable outfit DengAi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume Dengai-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Dengai-kessenii.jpg|Kessen II render __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters